


untouchable

by butterflysteve



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Hunting, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysteve/pseuds/butterflysteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands are bloody, so are his but then they always had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from Natalie Merchant's Untouchable. For eudaimon who asked for Gale/older!Coraline.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

His fingertips slide around her waist, across her hips as he pulls her body back against his. His other hand wraps around her and stretches across her chest as he reaches and covers her hand with his own. He whispers something in her ear, his mouth brushing against her neck as she shudders. She has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from letting out a soft moan at the short bristles tickling her skin.

She turns her head to look at him, their lips almost touching as she exhales. She can feel his grip tighten around her hip, hard enough to bruise though she knows he won't hurt her. She can feel the way his body has molded to hers; his strong chest pressing against her back, the worn fabric patched and torn brushing against her skin and the feel of something foreign, hard and hot pressed against her. She flushes, leaning back into him as he lets out his own breath and leans in closer. Their bodies move and she's almost-

The snap startles her; a twig or a branch and with the noise a deer. He is quicker than she is, helping her draw back the bow and anchoring her as whispers soft words of encouragement. She watches, concentrates as she lines the shot up until there is nothing but the deer. She hesitates but he is there whispering in her ear to 'let it go'. She releases and watches as the arrow flies free and buries itself within the deer's body.

He smiles, she can feel how his lips part and widen against her skin. They should move but they don't. She shivers as his fingertips trace an absentminded pattern against her hips, beneath her shirt, before he steps back and away from her. All that warmth and heat gone in one instant- she feels cold inside.

He moves and she follows, lowering the bow as she watches him. He moves stiffly, his body is tense and his hand curls around the knife he withdraws. He bends to the body, soothing the animal before he turns and offers the knife to her. She hesitates but she has never been the type to run away not even when she should. She takes it, takes his hand too as he moves her close and shows her with his hand over hers what to do. Her hands are bloody, so are his but then they always had been.

They walk back together but she showers alone while he trades at the market. Her hands trace over the skin he had touched and all the places he hadn't. She presses her back against the cold tile wall, gasping as her fingers slide across wet skin. She breathes his name, closing her eyes as she imagines calloused, strong hands replacing her own quick and nimble fingers. She can hear footsteps faintly, steady and firm but she doesn't stop. She can see him, their bodies moving and she's almost- almost-

She cries out his name, trembling and shaking as her body tenses. She pants, head ducking beneath the spray as her fingers relax and she can breathe again, focus again on something other than Gale Bloody Hawthorne.

He's waiting for her outside the showers. He looks at her oddly, his skin flushed and his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. She feels naked beneath his stare like he knows but he can't; she was quiet.

She nudges him in the arm and takes his hand, uncurling his fist so she can thread their fingers together. She'll ask Katniss later to take over her archery lessons from him. She just can't stand to be alone with him and not touch him anymore.


End file.
